1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a window member, a display device having the window member, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices used in televisions, mobile phones, navigation systems, computer monitors, and game consoles are being developed. The display devices provide an image having prescribed information to a user. The display devices include, on the front surface, an area that displays the image (a display area), and an area that does not display the image (a non-display area). The non-display area is perceived by the user as a border having a particular color.
The border of the display device is formed by directly printing an ink layer on a surface of tempered glass or reinforced plastic (hereinafter, a printing method), or by attaching a film, on which an ink layer is disposed, on a surface of tempered glass or reinforced plastic (hereinafter, a lamination method).
Compared to the lamination method, it is difficult in the case of the printing method for the border to have a variety of colors, due to the respective surface properties of tempered glass and reinforced plastic. In the case of the lamination method, because there is an additional process of cutting the film and an additional process of attaching the film when compared to the printing method, errors in the manufacturing process may be consequently generated.